Recall you
by Saviera Azusa
Summary: Ditinggal oleh seseorang yang tersayang itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi kita juga harus belajar untuk menerima karena sekeras apapun kau menangis, sekeras apapun kau memaki, sekeras apapun kau memohon, Itu sama sekali tidak membuat perubahan bergeser sedikitpun. One shot


Desclaimer: Ditinggal oleh seseorang yang tersayang itu memang menyakitkan.

Tapi kita juga harus belajar untuk menerima karena sekeras apapun kau menangis,

sekeras apapun kau memaki,

sekeras apapun kau memohon,

Itu sama sekali tidak membuat perubahan bergeser sedikitpun.

Warning: John sedikit agak OOC disini.

* * *

"Itu semua benar." Ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Segala sesuatu yang mereka katakan tentang aku. Aku menciptakan…" Sherlock menoleh kebelakang. Menatap mayat Moriarty yang tergeletak dengan darah segar yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir "…Moriarty."

John ternganga. Tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan ini?" tanya John dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku palsu." Ucapnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Sherlock…"

"Koran-koran itu benar." Ucap Sherlock dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku ingin kau bilang pada Lestrade, aku ingin kau bilang pada Nyonya Hudson dan Molly. Bahkan, beritahu siapa saja yang akan mendengarkanmu…" Sherlock mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas." …bahwa aku menciptakan Moriarty untuk keperluanku sendiri."

"OK, diamlah Sherlock. Diam. Pertama kali kita bertemu… pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kau tahu semua tentang saudariku, kan?" Ucap John berusaha mengingat kembali. Meyakinkan pikirannya sendiri bahwa Sherlock tidaklah palsu.

Tidak.

Sherlock adalah sahabatnya. John meyakinkan dirinya pada asumsi itu. Sherlock adalah detektif terjenius yang pernah ia temui.

Yang pernah London dapatkan.

Yang pernah ada di dunia.

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa secerdas itu."

"Tapi kau bisa." Ucap John.

Sherlock tersenyum sarkasme. Namun senyumnya memudar seiring dengan aliran air mata yang terjatuh dari dagunya.

Sherlock menggeleng sedikit.

"Aku telah menyelidikimu. Sebelum kita bertemu, aku mencari segala yang aku bisa untuk mengesankanmu. Itu tipuan. Hanya trik sulap."

John tercengang. Menggeleng keras.

Menolak semua yang Sherlock katakan.

Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Baiklah, hentikan itu sekarang." John melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gedung itu.

"Tidak! Tetap persis di mana kau berada. Jangan bergerak." Ucap Sherlock keras. Tangannya terulur kedepan. Seakan melarang dan memohon pada waktu yang sama.

"Baiklah." John menurut. Mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengangkat tangan untuk menenangkannya. Napasnya terdengar tak tentu.

"Jangan palingkan matamu dariku." Suara Sherlock bergetar lebih hebat. "Kumohon, maukah kau melakukan ini untukku?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya John.

"Panggilan telepon ini, adalah wasiatku. Itulah yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang, bukan? Meninggalkan wasiat?"

"Meninggalkan wasiat kapan?" Ucap John berpura-pura bodoh.

Berharap Sherlock akan mengkritik kebodohannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Selamat tinggal, John."

"Tidak jangan…" Sherlock melempar handphone-nya sembarangan.

"SHERLOCK!"

* * *

Sherlock Holmes Original Work © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Sherlock Based on Work © BBC / Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss

This story are originally my own.

* * *

John Watson berdiri di depan gedung St. Bartholomew's Hospital tempat dimana ia terakhir kali bercakap-cakap dengan Sherlock Holmes, sahabatnya yang hampir seminggu yang lalu mati bunuh diri dengan terjun dari ujung tertinggi bangunan itu. John sudah berdiri disana sejak pukul 9 pagi dengan segelas kopi pahit ditangannya. Kantung matanya menghitam. Mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya tidak tidur akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak dengan mimpi buruk yang terus menyertainya disetiap matanya menutup.

Tidak dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus menggerayanginya disetiap akan terlelap.

John meneguk kopi pahit yang hampir habis itu sambil melamun. Mendongak kearah atap gedung rumah sakit itu untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk naik ketempat itu.

Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Molly ketika ia sedang menaiki tangga. Wanita baik itu heran melihatnya muncul di tempat itu. Tentu saja, John tidak biasanya kesana sendirian dengan tujuan tidak jelas. Apalagi dengan ketidakhadiran Sherlock di sampingnya.

"John? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Molly sambil memeluk beberapa berkas hasil autopsi mayat.

"Uh hai Molly. Aku…"

"Kau tidak ingin keatas kan?"

"Eh tidak… aku yah, aku ingin keatas." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak-"

"Tidak tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak ingin bunuh diri. Aku hanya…"

John terdiam. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Tidak apa, John. Keluarkan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucap Molly.

"Aku… aku mungkin…"

"Yah… aku merindukannya." John mengambil jeda untuk melihat reaksi Molly. "Kau boleh tertawa Molly."

Tapi Molly tidak tertawa.

"Itu wajar, John. Semua manusia pasti akan merasa rindu pada seseorang yang telah pergi. Aku pun begitu. Itu karena kita adalah manusia." Ucap Molly pelan.

John tersenyum. Mengangguk cepat.

"Mau ku temani?" tawar Molly.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tinggal menyerahkan berkas ini ke petugas setelah itu jam ku kosong."

"Maaf tapi aku ingin sendiri."

Molly tersenyum mengerti.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Anginnya cukup kencang, sepertinya akan hujan hari ini. Berhati-hatilah."

"Tentu."

Molly tersenyum, menepuk bahu John lalu berbalik.

Sherlock itu bodoh. Idiot. Molly adalah wanita penyabar yang kelewat baik. Dan Sherlock telah menyianyiakannya. Kalau saja Molly tidak memiliki kegilaan untuk menyukai Sherlock, detektif konsultan yang tidak memiliki hati itu, mungkin John sudah akan menikahinya tahun ini.

Ia membuka pintu atap dengan pelan. Angin dingin dan awan gelap menyambutnya kejam seakan tidak ingin ia mendekati ujung atap itu. Bekas darah konsultan kriminal, Moriarty, masih menghiasi lantai atap dengan bercak kecokelatan yang meyeramkan.

John menatap tepi atap. Sedikit berharap kejadian itu terulang lagi. Berharap ada seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan mantel panjang dan rambut keriting berdiri disana. Memanggil namanya dengan suara berat. Menatapnya dengan matanya yang abu-abu dan senyum sarkasmenya yang menyebalkan.

John berjalan ketepi. Menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang sambil merapatkan mantel dingin mereka. John duduk. Merasakan tubuhnya merinding setiap kali ia menunduk kebawah. Ketika ia menoleh, ia cukup kaget melihat ponsel Sherlock tergeletak dengan layar yang retak. Kaget karena polisi tidak mengambilnya untuk barang bukti. Tapi John juga tidak begitu heran. Sherlock mati dengan hasutan dan hinaan dimana-mana. Nama detektif tipuan terus melekat setiap nama Sherlock disebut-sebut. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika polisi tidak mengautopsi mayatnya. Karena tidak ada lagi yang percaya dengannya. Tidak, kecuali Molly.

Atau Lestrade.

Atau Mycroft.

Atau Mrs. Hudson.

Atau mungkin John sendiri.

John mengambil ponsel itu. Menatapnya. Ponsel itu ternyata masih aktif. Hanya saja baterainya sudah lemah. John membuka slide-nya. Membuka sms terakhir yang diterima Sherlock. Nomornya tidak terdaftar tapi John tahu itu nomor ponsel Moriarty.

* * *

_Come and Play._  
_Tower Hill._

- Jim Moriarty x.

* * *

_Come and play._  
_Bart's Hospital rooftop._

- SH  
_PS: Got something of yours you might want back._

* * *

_ I'm waiting…_

- JM

* * *

John menangkup mulutnya tidak percaya. Mereka merencanakannya? Mereka janjian ketemu untuk bunuh diri? Sungguh romantis.

John pun membuka panggilan terakhir yang keluar dari nomor itu dan muncullah namanya.

_John H. Watson._

Kejadian itu berputar didalam kepalanya. terulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Ia seakan kembali mendengar suara Sherlock yang bergetar. Seakan kembali melihat wajah Sherlock dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. Seakan kembali merasakan kehadirannya yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka semua katakan. Ia tidak percaya walaupun Sherlock sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia palsu.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan percaya.

Sherlock adalah Sherlock.

Dan John akan selalu percaya padanya.

Apapun yang terjadi.

Ia berdiri. Mengangkat ponsel itu ketelinganya. Merasakan apa yang mungkin Sherlock rasakan sebelum kematiannya. Matanya pun memanas. Dan dadanya terasa sakit. Angin membawa petrichor yang amat pekat sampai akhirnya hujan pun sedikit demi sedikit turun. Membasahi rambut pasirnya.

Air matanya tak terbendung. Meluncur turun tersembunyi dibalik derasnya hujan yang mengalir. Orang-orang dibawahnya berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh. Ia berjongkok, menatap ponsel itu sebelum ponselnya mati.

John menangkup wajahnya, berusaha menahan isakan tertahan yang keluar dari celah-celah bibirnya. Namun, tiba-tiba air hujan tak lagi menghantam dirinya, padahal suara rintiknya terdengar amat jelas di telinganya. Ia mendongak, menatap Mycroft dengan payung hitamnya. Tersenyum penuh arti.

"Halo, John."


End file.
